


Comfort

by CaptainShade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Biting, Cagefic, Comfort, Creepy Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Harm, Sort Of, Torture, a bit of body horror, bones - Freeform, from all the most horrible places, its pretty graphic though, lucifer is not really but kind of comforting sam, my first published cagefic!, nonconsensual samifer, there's no active rape going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 3--alt prompt, Comfort
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Comfort

Samuel William Winchester was sobbing uncontrollably, curled up as small as he could get in the nearest corner of the Cage. The white of his spine and ribs were showing through the deep slashes Lucifer had made. Dark bruises were slowly rising all over his body, but Lucifer could tell the darkest ones would be on his hips and ankles. The archangel shivered in delight at the proof of their time together, and at the dark scent of fear, grief, and shame emanating from the man.

A chunk of the human’s shoulder was discarded next to him on the stone ground, the wound bleeding sluggishly and surrounded by teeth marks, and as Lucifer watched, he started biting another chunk out of his arm. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer quickly stood up and rushed to stand over Sam. “I’m the only one who gets to tell you to hurt yourself.”  
“Fuck you,” he whispered, teeth coated in blood. 

He crouched down, running a hand through Sam’s hair. “Been there, done that, bunk buddy, remember?” The only response was a shudder and an attempt to jerk out of Lucifer’s hands, answered with a painful grip on the mysteriously-soft locks. “Ah-ah-ah, don’t want to disappoint me now, do you? We had such a good time just now. You finally--” Lucifer sniffled dramatically--”you finally said my name with pleasure instead of disgust! I’m so proud of you.”

“Just what--what I wanted,” Sam said, a sardonic smirk crossing his face. “The devil to be proud of me.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page.” Lucifer sat down, pulling Sam’s head and shoulders into his lap. He tried to pull away again, struggling backwards, but the archangel pushed his hand into the hot wound on Sam’s back, gripping his spinal column and revelling in the fresh screams. “I will snap your spine in half so you can’t move away from me, if you don’t lay still right now,” he warned gently. Sam didn’t stop, and Lucifer sighed, pulling his hand back slowly until bone snapped apart, loud in the echoey chamber. His screams were cut off with a gag as his body went limp, and he barely managed to tilt his head to the side before throwing up over the stone. 

“You were warned, Sam.” Lucifer hauled the paralyzed body back up into his lap, stroking over his cheek. Sam held still this time, and Lucifer was pleased. “Better. Accept what I give you and do what I tell you, and it’ll go a lot more smoothly. Not that I hate it when you struggle, but still. You wanna tell me what that breakdown was all about now? You know what I can do if you don’t tell me,” he reminded. 

Sam sniffled, tears still plentiful. His eyes were focused on something far in the distance, and Lucifer slapped him a few times to get his attention. “Hey, eyes on me. Now, are you going to tell me, or should I dig around in that coconut of yours to find out?”

A high whine escaped his throat, but he opened his mouth to speak, trembling. “I was, um, ashamed. Of giving in to you, of giving in to the pleasure I didn’t want. I didn’t want it, I swear.” His voice broke into another sob, eyes dull and empty. The scent of shame grew, and it was good. 

“But I know you do, Sammy. That’s what your body says, and your reaction today. The sooner you accept that we’re perfect for each other, the sooner you can have a little peace. But I’m here for you until you can. I’ll be here forever, just waiting for you to learn.”

Lucifer stroked Sam’s hair, and he cried.


End file.
